fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Russian
The Russian (or Soviet) people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by Vladimir Lenin, the first leader and a founder of the Soviet Union. Historical Information The modern state of Russia started as a small kingdom around Moscow, Muscovy, a Rus' principality. The kingdom expanded after conquering the neighboring Lithuania, making a large nation based on the Baltic Sea. Muscovy still was yet to expand in the greatest capacity. Ivan the Terrible was crowned tsar in 1547, in which the nation was renamed to the Tsardom of Russia. Russia expanded to the Bering Straight during this time, though the expansion was very slow. Nonetheless this was Russia's period of greatest expansion. Russia became an empire upon the rule of Peter the Great, who made Russia a major state in global politics. The empire lasted nearly 200 years, but World War I under Nicholas II, in defense of the Serbs. The impact of the war was heavily demoralizing; rations were running low. In 1917, The Bolsheviks, led by Vladimir Lenin, marched down the streets of St. Petersburg, demanding a socialist state. A Civil War broke out between the Reds (Communists) and Whites (anti-Communists). It resulted in a Red victory and the formation of the Soviet Union, a one-party Communist state, the first of its kind, led at first by Lenin. After the death of Lenin, Joseph Stalin gained power in the Soviet Union. During the leadership of Stalin, the Soviet Union had an era of darkness; famines occurred, people were forced to do labor jobs, and millions were killed in Gulags. The Soviet Union entered World War II with the Allies after being invaded by the seemingly invincible German Empire. The Soviets faced many difficulties until the turning point of the war at the Battle of Moscow. After this, the Soviets pushed the German military back to Berlin from the east, and occupied all of Eastern Europe after their victory, spreading Communism to all affected states. This sparked the Cold War, against the Capitalist America who had just developed the first atomic bomb, also sparking the nuclear arms race. The Soviet Union was heavily armed with nuclear weapons, as was America-- both made many threats but nuclear weapons were never used. The Soviet Union was the first nation to successfully launch a satellite and later a human into space. However, upon the end of the Cold War, the Soviet Union collapsed alongside Communism in Europe, making the modern day Russian Federation. Strategy Ability The Russians' unique ability is Iron Curtain. Ideologies and religions pressuring on cities across the map will exert 50% extra Culture on these cities as well. Furthermore, Puppet Cities provide +50% of all yields which are typically restrained as a result of being a puppet. This ability allows for easier peaceful expansion towards other civs, especially in the late game, and a bonus to prevent gaining extra unhappiness from occupying a city. The Iron Curtain was western border of the Eastern Bloc, which was the region where Communism was spread in Eastern Europe to nations such as Yugoslavia, Poland, and East Germany after occupation at the end of World War II. The Iron Curtain particularly referred to the fact that the people within the Communist-controlled states were subject to being blocked from communications with the West. The Iron Curtain essentially split Europe in two between Communist and Capitalist nations. Unique Unit The Russians' unique unit is the Bolshevik. This is a Modern Era basic melee unit, requiring the Replaceable Parts technology in order to be trained. The Bolshevik has a combat strength of 72, being high enough to easily compete with other units of the era. The Bolshevik's combat strength increases to 78 when a civilian unit shares a tile with this unit, and if that unit is a Great Person then the bonus increases to 84. This allows for strategic usage of civilian units, though these units are also put at a risk when placed in the battlefield. The Bolsheviks were a faction of the Soviet Marxist party during the conception of the original Soviet Union. This faction led the October Revolution, which was the time which Lenin composed a socialist revolution on St. Petersburg. The Bolsheviks led a militia of Red Guards to victory, seizing the Winter Palace. This victory is what led to the first socialist state in the world; this was, as mentioned, led by the Bolsheviks-- particularly carried out by the Red Guards. Unique Building The Russians' unique building is the Kolkhoz. This replaces the Factory, requiring the Industrialization technology in order to be constructed in the Industrial Zone district. Alike the Factory, the Kolkhoz provides +3 Production to all City Centers within 6 tiles of the district where it is built. Furthermore, the Kolkhoz provides +4.5 Food for cities in its radius, and causes the city where it is built to retain 15% extra Food left over when a new citizen is born in a city. A kolkhoz was a form of collective farm in the Soviet Union, intended to shift private ownership of farmlands from to be publicly owned by communities. Kolkhozy, alongside sovkhozy (state farms), forced this change upon the Union, where agriculture was another aspect of life in the nation which had become socialized. Leader Vladimir Lenin (1870-1924) is the leader of Russia in the initial release. Lenin took power in the Russia in 1917, vastly reshaping the future of the nation. Around the time Lenin came to power, Russia became known as the Soviet Union, and underwent major political, economic, and social changes. The Soviet Union under Vladimir Lenin was essentially where Communism as a type of government was started, being legitimized by the vast size of the nation. However, the system Lenin established was very flawed, and corruption ensued, which was continued with all the following leaders of the Soviet Union. Leader Ability Vladimir Lenin's unique ability is Dictatorship of the Proletariat. Russia's ideology is immune to foreign pressure, meaning that outside pressures such as culture and religion which would cause revolts towards changing an ideology, would never occur in Russia. Furthermore, all Social Policies adopted by Russia provide +2 Culture and +1 Science per turn, allowing for a snowball effect to take place in the late game. The Dictatorship of the Proletariat was an idea implemented by Lenin, and originally proposed by Karl Marx. This system is considered to be the intermediate between capitalism and communism; the means of production are being returned to the people. This ideology was not necessarily implemented in the Soviet Union in the long run, though Lenin argued nonetheless that the system of the imperialist Russian government was not reflective of the wishes of the proletariat. Traits *Preferred Religion: Eastern Orthodoxy *Preferred Government: Communism *Disliked Government: Fascism *Preferred Victory: Science *Historical Era: Modern Era *Behavior: Philosophical / Industrious *Disliked Behavior: Creative *Geographic Group: Eastern European Cities Capital City: Moscow Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Leningrad *Novgorod *Novosibirsk *Yekaterinburg *Stalingrad *Rostov *Kuybyshev *Omsk Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Chelyabinsk *Ufa *Perm *Krasnoyarsk *Voronezh *Saratov *Krasnodar *Tolyatti Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Izhevsk *Ulyanovsk *Barnaul *Vladivostok *Yaroslavl *Irkutsk *Khabarovsk *Tyumen Category:Subpages Russian